


Revelations and Realisations

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck.  He's attracted to Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations and Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> From the following prompt:
> 
> mrsdanieljackson said:  
> The Avengers are at Tony's pool while Pietro is hanging out with his sister he sees Clint come out of the pool all wet and hot,This is the first time he has seen Clint shirtless or out of his costume what is worse Clint is wearing a sexy small bathing suit like a speedo or something just as sexy,After that Pietro does anything he can to get Clint shirtless or naked

Pietro will always remember the events of 22nd November 2006.

 

They had been 16 and living on the streets but that hadn't stopped Wanda finding a way to sneak them both into the nearest cinema to watch the latest James Bond film. Their father had loved James Bond and some of Pietro's fondest memories were watching the videos together on their tiny black and white TV. He had been excited to see the film and was already planning a way to repay Wanda for her kindness.

 

What he _hadn't_ been expecting was the personal revelation that came with watching Casino Royale. More specifically, the revelation that occurred right around the time that Daniel Craig walked out of the water in those blue swim trunks. It was at that moment that Pietro realised that he just might be (definitely was) attracted to men.

 

He can't help but recall that exact moment almost 9 years later as he watches Clint Barton emerge from Tony Stark's pool. The trunks aren't blue (they're that hideous shade of purple that the archer seems so fond of) and there's no beach but the feelings that are stirring in Pietro are exactly the same as the ones 007 caused all those years ago.

 

_Fuck. He's attracted to Clint Barton._

 

He's incredibly glad of the fact that he's standing behind the barbeque on grilling duty because the evidence of said attraction would be glaringly obvious to everyone otherwise. He pulls on his game face as a dripping wet Clint approaches and asks for a burger. He fumbles his way through filling Clint's order, distracted by the droplets of water running teasingly down the plains of Clint's chest. Where the hell did those muscles come from? Pietro had only ever seen Clint in his Hawkeye outfit or shlubbing around in one of his tatty t-shirts. _This?_ This is a revelation.

 

As Clint walks away, heading for the beer cooler, Pietro has to hold back a whimper as he is treated to the view of (hideous) purple swim trunks that have moulded themselves to Clint's ass. Jesus, he was in trouble (and also determined to find out who had designed the long coat of Clint's Hawkeye costume and kill them for hiding the glory that was that ass from ~~Pietro~~ the world.)

 

He has no idea what to do about this new found knowledge. I mean, it's not like Clint is attracted to him, right? He's probably not even attracted to men. All Pietro knows, is that he needs to find a way to see Clint shirtless again. As soon as possible.

 

*

 

It's their next 'team bonding' night which is basically just an excuse for them to get drunk and watch movies. Pietro is still battling with his newly realised crush and in an effort not to be obvious is sitting as far away from Clint as possible. If his chosen seat actually allows him to stare directly at Clint without having to turn his head then that's just a coincidence.

 

About halfway into the film, he can't take it anymore. It's almost as if Clint is teasing him. They're watching an old Bruce Lee movie and the idiot keeps miming the karate movements, causing his t-shirt to keep riding up and exposing glimpses of his toned, taut stomach. Those glimpses are killing Pietro, he needs to see the whole thing.

 

Which is why the bottle of beer Pietro decides to get from the kitchen suddenly finds itself sailing through the air as he 'trips' and winds up pouring it's foamy contents all over Clint's t-shirt.

 

Clint curses and starts to pull the t-shirt over his head, much to Pietro's delight. Until Natasha elbows him and warns him that he'd better not get any of that beer over her and that no-one wants to see him flashing anyway so Clint smirks and heads to his room to get changed instead.

 

Pietro pouts his way through the rest of the movie.

 

*

 

Vision has been giving him funny looks. Pietro really hopes that he's just working up the courage to talk to him about asking Wanda out, because the alternative is that Vision is aware of his recent google searches on “how to trick someone into getting naked” which really could be taken the wrong way.

 

It's possible that Pietro has become a little bit obsessed with the idea of seeing Clint bare-chested again. It's infuriating. Nothing was working.

 

He'd tried turning up the thermostat in the archery range when he knew Clint would be training. He'd hung around the gallery pretending to read while he watched Clint's face get redder and redder as the hear escalated. The stubborn idiot had refused to take his shirt off though and instead instructed Friday to regulate the temperature, at which point Pietro had given up and stormed off to his room.

 

His next attempt to see Clint shirtless involved stealing the t-shirt from Clint's gym locker, knowing that it would force him to make the walk from the gym showers to his room without a top on.

 

Pietro had sat himself strategically in one of the nooks that he knew Clint would have to walk by, waiting patiently to catch a glimpse of his quarry. Clint _did_ walk past him but had tied a towel around his body, just below his armpits, hiding the sight of his bare chest from any random passers-by.

 

Pietro was starting to see red and his next move was to tamper with Clint's laundry, making sure that all his beloved baggy t-shirts would shrink so badly that he would be forced to go shirtless.

 

In his single mindedness, Pietro had neglected to realise that Clint would just buy more t-shirts. And his new ones were even baggier than the ones Pietro had ruined.

 

It was almost as if Clint knew what he was trying to do and was one step ahead of him at every turn.

 

*

 

Clint _did_ know what he was trying to do and he _was_ one step ahead of him at every turn. As Pietro's last attempt failed, he really had to work to hold back his laughter as the vein in the kid's temple started to throb. This was the most fun that he'd had in ages and nothing could stop him from continuing to tease Pietro.

 

Except for Wanda.

 

When Wanda turned her wide green eyes on him and begged him to please stop torturing her brother he couldn't say no. Maybe it was time to stop prolonging it and let the kid know that he knew what was going on.

 

Clint had saw the way that Pietro had been looking at him during Tony's pool party. It was hard not to notice the staring when he himself had been unable to tear his gaze away from the kid. Clint was just a little more subtle about it. Or so he thought. Apparently Natasha had realised something was up when he went to get his twelfth burger from the grill just as an excuse to get up close to Pietro in his sun kissed gorgeousness.

 

And then the clumsy attempts to get his shirt off had started. Clint couldn't resist the temptation to mess with the kid a bit but Wanda was right. Enough was enough.

 

*

 

Pietro walks into his room, ready to brainstorm a new, fool-proof way to get Clint to take his shirt off only to be brought up short when he sees Clint standing shirtless in the middle of his room.

 

_What the - ?_

 

Clint smirks at the stunned look on his face and reaches over to gently close Pietro's mouth.

 

“If you wanted to see me shirtless, you should have just asked.”

 

Pietro startles back into action at the words and smiles. “And if I asked to see you trouser-less as well?”

 

Clint grins wickedly as he starts to unbutton his jeans. Pietro beams back and kicks the door shut behind him. He knew he'd succeed eventually.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com/)


End file.
